Water castle, demon boy and little princess
by Catnip Witch
Summary: The castle was at the bottom of a lake, deep in the water demon's territory. Some parts of the castle were warded by a magical barrier which held the water outside so the visitors could move around. But some were under water enabling only water demons to enter them. And of course, there were parts which weren't supposed to be under water but was flooded every now and then. Fem!Rin


**Hey guys! Another one-shot for you. This is a story in the same AU as Blue rose of Hell. I really wanted to write some more to it. Hope you enjoy it ^^**

* * *

"I'm not a babysitter!" the demon boy gave his mother a glare.

The woman was tall and rather skinny. Her ebony hair had some moss woven into it, her lips were blue almost purple as if she was cold and her skin had a sick-looking shade of green. She wore simple brown dress and her feet were bare. She locked her olive eyes on her son and scolded him with one deadly look.

"You will do as our master commands. You are the closest one to the girl's age in this castle. Do not disappoint me, Colt."

The boy nodded reluctantly and obediently followed in his mother's footsteps walking down the corridor of King Egyn's water castle.

The castle was at the bottom of a lake, deep in the water demon's territory. Some parts of the castle were warded by a magical barrier which held the water outside so the visitors could move around. But some were under water enabling only water demons to enter them. And of course, there were parts which weren's supposed to be under water but was flooded every now and then. Every time the King of Water got upset, he let his power go wild. And that used to be pretty often. It made the castle unsafe and scared the visitors away.

The two demons walked into the great hall and were greeted by their ruler.

"Master Egyn," the demoness bowed and signaled her son to do the same.

Egyn was never really pleased with his position. He hated being the responsible demon who had to take care of his own big realm. All of his brothers felt like that too. But Egyn was the one who was annoyed by that the most.

"Stop it!" he growled at them and rolled his eyes.

He really hated when his kin tiptoed around him. The politeness and all that bowing was a pain. At least he managed to persuade the demons in the castle to stop calling him 'Your highness' and so. Yet they still referred to him as 'Master' or 'My liege'. That was bearable though.

It didn't matter what kind of era it was in the human world, Egyn always chose blond men as his vesels. This time was no exception. His vessel was a young man in his twenties with brown eyes and tan skin. He wore an assiahn styled suit which didn't suit him at all.

"Rin, come here!" he shouted and suddenly a little girl appeared from behind one of the old armors.

She came to the king's side not taking her eyes away from the demons. She wore light blue dress of gehennian fashion and her hair was tied in two ponytails. It seemed that it was an intention for her to look pretty, but her dress was wrinkled and her ponytails looked as if it was once untied and repaired without much success.

"Cala, Colt," the king spoke placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is my sister, princess Rin."

Cala smiled and greeted the girl with sweet words and a humble bow. Colt just bowed his head biting his lip one more time. This was the girl he was supposed to take a care of? He expected at least a fifty-year-old demoness, not a toddler! He looked at his mother surprised to see her smiling. She never smiled. And he really didn't like her smile. It looked scary.

The girl must have thought the same. She said nothing she just stood there staring at them. Two little blue flames flickered atop her head but died right away. Egyn spoke to her in language that neither Cala or her son recognized and then pushed the girl toward Colt. The boy did nothing, he just returned girl the glare until his mother smacked his head.

"Well, come with me," he offered the girl his hand but she didn't take it.

Her brother spoke again in that weird language and girl looked back at him nodding. Only after that she took Colt's hand and they both exited the room.

They walked slowly and mostly in silence. The corridors were dark and mostly empty. At first Colt thought that that scared the girl. Many demons, especially the fire ones, felt pretty uncomfortable even terrified in the underwater castle. But it didn't seem to be girl's case. She was looking around wildly and even though it didn't seem that she liked it there, she didn't seem scared.

"How old are you?" the boy asked suddenly.

Rin turned his head toward his voice but soon enough she looked away again ignoring his question. The boy started to get agitated.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm 92 years old. See, I told you my age. It's your turn."

He got no response. He pouted and decided not to be bothered by the little demonling.

"Stinks."

Her voice was as loud as a whisper yet the boy heard it nevertheless. Colt was surprised to see her wrinkled nose and sniffed the air.

"Oh, dear Satan," he laughed.

The girl was right. That place stank horribly.

"I never noticed! I guess I grew used to it over the years," he grinned at Rin who just gave him a confused look.

It took Colt one whole day to figure out what was wrong with the girl. He thought she was just shy and coy but that turned out not to be the case. The girl was quite a trouble-maker. She would run away from him to search the castle knocking down and breaking valuable vases. Princess or not, the boy would scold her, yet she looked as if she was not paying attention to his words.

But it wasn't that she was not paying attention to what he was saying her. Even if she wanted she just couldn't. She didn't understand the demonic language. Colt was quite surprised to find out that she only knew few words. She tried to talk to him twice or trice in that strange language King Egyn used before, but the boy didn't understand her. It turned out to be a huge problem. Colt was annoyed by it yet he decided to teach girl how to speak demonic. Unbeknown to him, it just made the girl hate him.

Rin didn't like the demon boy from the start. He was boring and even though she couldn't understand what he was saying, she knew when she was being scolded. And she didn't like being scolded in any language. She began to break thing which looked to be of some kind of value only to annoy him. She hoped her brother would soon rid her of him. But her wish wasn't granted. Instead of that the boy decided to teach her demonic language.

The language of demons was hard. It was full of snarls and shrieks and complicated words. Even from her last teacher she just learned few words which she could use to complain about things. That was all she needed since her father and brothers talked to her in japanese.

She shifted nervously on her chair while the boy was showing her pictures of various things telling her how to say them. She wasn't really listening. Her mind was occupied by plans how to sneak out of the room. She managed to do that after the boy showed her his back. She had no idea what kind of reason he had to turn around but she didn't hesitated. She jumped on her feet and ran out of the room and down the hall. She heard him yell at her but she didn't turn around to face him. She just ran. For a little girl she was rather quick. After few corners she didn't hear his voice nor his footsteps anymore. The girl cheered and looked around herself her smile fading away immediately.

Rin had no idea where she was. And there was no demon in the sight. Not that she could just ask someone where she was and which way to go. The chances of her running into a japanese-speaking demon were slim.

It was the right time to start panicking but Rin stayed calm. She got lost quite often in her father's castle too. She didn't doubt someone would find her sooner or later and bring her to her brother. Egyn would be pissed but she didn't mind. She was good at angering people. And demons too.

The princess continued walking trying to find something she could entertain herself with. But then...

"What is it?"

A shock wave ran through the corridor she was in and the walls continued to shake until they cracked. The gallons of water gushed inside flooding the space. The girl tried to run but the water swept her away mercilessly. She wasn't scared of water. She was actually a pretty good swimmer. But she could hardly kept herself above the surface. The flames on her head lit again but were extinguished by the water at once.

"Egy, help!" she shouted for her brother but she was forced to shut her mouth after the wave of water sank her.

She couldn't breathe and she couldn't get back to the surface no matter how much she tried. She was scared. She was so scared of drowning. She wanted to scream for her brother to come rescue her but she couldn't.

She was almost out of breath when a strong arm grabbed her. It didn't take long before she was carried away to the unflooded passage.

It took her all her remaining strength to look at the face of her hero. She expected to see her brother but it was Colt's face that came to the view. He looked angry but also worried. Rin waited for him to start scolding her but he didn't do that. He petted her head and said something she couldn't quite understand but figured out he was asking her whether she was alright. She gave him a smile so he would know that wasn't injured and then did something neither of them would have thought about an hour ago. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. You are looking quite cool now!"

Colt didn't understand what she was saying yet he couldn't help but smile at her words. He decided he would scold her later so he just hugged her and stood up carrying her to her room to change her clothes.

 _She looks quite cute_ , he thought as blush crept on his cheeks.


End file.
